kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Dream Parade
In PriPara, Dream Parade is the second season's first OP. The song is set to replace Realize! as the fourth OP in Episode 39. The song is sung by i☆Ris, which also voiced the six main characters of that show. In Aikatsu!, Dream Parade will be used as the fourth season's second OP. The song is set to replace START DASH SENSATION as the eighth OP in Episode 180. The song is sung sung by ZODIAC, which includes all members of AIKATSU☆STARS!, four selected members from STAR☆ANIS, Rumi Shishido and Ayane Sakura. In Super Hero Taisen X, the Aikatsu! version of this song will be used as the fourth ending theme song of the movie. Lyrics Original (PriPara) Romaji= Heibon na hibi ni akichatta no nara Kokoro kigaete asobi ni yukō minna de Gokigen na Music Kikoeru mirai no saishin area ichiban’nori shiyou Charm point wa tobikiri no Smile Tomodachi minna atsumatte Kane wo narashitara Miracle Dreamer Nijiiro ni kagayaku yume wo mitsuke ni yukō Kirakira tokimeitara Omoi no mama tanoshinjae! Kimi to nara doko made mo ikeru yo Owaranai monogatari start shiyou PriPara Dream Parade |-| Kanji= 平凡な日々に飽きちゃったのなら ココロ着替えて遊びに行こう　みんなで ごきげんなMusic 聴こえる未来の最新エリア　一番乗りしよう チャームポイントはとびきりのSmile 友達みんな集まって 鐘を鳴らしたら ミラクルDreamer 虹色に輝く夢を見つけに行こう キラキラときめいたら 思いのまま楽しんじゃえ！ 君とならどこまでも行けるよ 終わらない物語　スタートしよう プリパラドリームパレード |-| English= If you're tired of these ordinary days Dress up your heart and come play with everyone! With this happy music The future's calling from that new area - so let's be the first to arrive! Your charm point is your wonderful smile Gather up all your friends If you ring the bell Miracle Dreamer Let's go find a dream that shines with rainbow colors Once it sparkles and the excitement builds up Just do as you like and enjoy yourself! As long as I'm with you, I can go anywhere Let's start this never-ending story PriPara Dream Parade Feat. ZODIAC Romaji= Heibon na hibi ni akichatta no nara Kokoro kigaete asobi ni yukō minna de Gokigen na Music Kikoeru mirai no saishin area ichiban’nori shiyou Charm point wa tobikiri no Smile Tomodachi minna atsumatte Kane wo narashitara Miracle Dreamer Nijiiro ni kagayaku yume wo mitsuke ni yukō Kirakira tokimeitara Omoi no mama tanoshinjae! Kimi to nara doko made mo ikeru yo Owaranai monogatari start shiyou Let's Begin Our Dream Parade |-| Kanji= 平凡な日々に飽きちゃったのなら ココロ着替えて遊びに行こう　みんなで ごきげんなMusic 聴こえる未来の最新エリア　一番乗りしよう チャームポイントはとびきりのSmile 友達みんな集まって 鐘を鳴らしたら ミラクルDreamer 虹色に輝く夢を見つけに行こう キラキラときめいたら 思いのまま楽しんじゃえ！ 君とならどこまでも行けるよ 終わらない物語　スタートしよう レッツビギンアワドリームパレード |-| English= If you're tired of these ordinary days Dress up your heart and come play with everyone! With this happy music The future's calling from that new area - so let's be the first to arrive! Your charm point is your wonderful smile Gather up all your friends If you ring the bell Miracle Dreamer Let's go find a dream that shines with rainbow colors Once it sparkles and the excitement builds up Just do as you like and enjoy yourself! As long as I'm with you, I can go anywhere Let's start this never-ending story Let's Begin Our Dream Parade Gallery プリパラ OP4 「ドリームパレード」 ZODIAC.png Vamola.jpg ネバーギブアップ！.png 10351068 1058893210793692 6937661008836312473 n.jpg A New Beginning.jpg Reika, Mimi and Arisa.jpg Yuu Hattori.png Hasegawa Matsuri.jpg プリパラ Pripara - Op 4 Dream Parade Ver. 2 Category:Songs Category:Crossovers Category:Crossovers with Aikatsu! Category:Crossovers with Takara Tomy brands Category:Songs featuring ZODIAC Category:Songs featuring i☆Ris Category:Songs featuring AIKATSU☆STARS!